


I Surrender to you

by BENKA79



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Spy Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: For years, Julian Pankratz, the best spy and assassin Rodenian Secret Service had, collected information about Geralt and other Witchers to Oxenfurt. But after 3 years, and feeling very attached to the white wolf, he decided to stop doing it and just keep by Geralt's side like a simple bard.But when they  fight in the mountain, Jaskier comes back to Oxenfurt, he discovers that something had changed and before he put a foot on the building, an old friend warned about the new plans of the Rodenian Force: The New World Order will try to erase every hint of magic on Earth.Desperately knowing Geralt is in danger, he decides to come back to reveal his true identity and try to defeat Oxenfurt's Plan, joining forces with Geralt.But… is Geralt willing to forgive him for lying to him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! I'm so glad to present to all of you my second work for the Geralt Jaskier Big Bang!  
> This time I worked with [beeruler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/beeruler/641139547389984768) go to check this artist amazing blog!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'd you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm [verobatto-jaskierxgeralt](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-jaskierxgeralt)

Chapter 1

"Should I follow him now?" Jaskier grumbled to himself as he descended the mountain. Geralt has specifically asked him to leave. So he left.

Trying not to listen to the voice in his head that wanted to whine and cry, and trying not to feel the pain in his chest, the bard sat thoughtfully under a tree.

"I'm useless… he doesn't want me near… because I'm weak and noisy and…" the bard let a heavy sigh out and laid back against a log, closing his eyes. "I should’ve told him the truth…" he opened his blue eyes slowly, filled with unshed tears, he rubbed at them and snorted. "What a pitiful man I am." He chuckled, his gaze dropping to the ground as he said with sorrow, "Fine. I failed, I guess." He took his lute and stood up. Raising his face to the sun, he inhaled deeply and muttered, "Time for me to come back."

////////////

Jaskier arrived at the Oxenfurt University. He had been out for ten years by this point and knew he would be scolded, maybe even dismissed from his duties, but right now he didn't care.

Julian Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove, was the most lethal weapon the Redaninan Secret Service had. 

Everyone respected and feared him. He could cut ten men with one movement of his sword. 

He had been trained since he was nine years old, and his first murder had been when he was twelve; a fat merchant with dark customaries, who kept women as slaves.

Jaskier was a priceless, unique, lethal, and smart spy.

Ten years ago he had been assigned to the Athenea Project. He didn't know the details, but as always, he just had to obey. So he did. He had to spy closely on Geralt of Rivia.

With extensive data collected by his superiors, the bard tracked the Witcher until he found him and lay in wait for him at the tavern.

Jaskier spoke eleven different languages and knew about each corner of the world. He had knowledge about medicine and had read almost every book, but mostly, he was skilled in music. And he played the lute perfectly. Singing like a mockingbird, he decided to play the role of a troubadour so that he would be able to follow this Witcher and report back to Oxenfurt about him.

Jaskier smiled at the memory, his first meeting with Geralt. How naive he had been… thinking he could keep his professionalism with the White Wolf.

First had come the sympathy; then the friendship. Both things were manageable. But after that, after three years by his side, Jaskier couldn't keep his mission in focus. So he stopped sending letters to Oxenfurt. As simple as that. He became a deserter. But because no one had come for him, he just kept singing of the Witcher's adventures.

No sign of the Secret Service. Until now.

Jaskier raised his eyes to the immense building, he took a deep breath, and started to walk through the huge park.

"Julian! Julian!" Someone was calling him from behind. The bard turned around to find an old friend.

"Aniol? Is that you? Man, you’ve lost some hair!" Jaskier observed, smiling fondly and hugging the man.

Aniol was a tall middle aged man with black hair, brown eyes, and freckles on his nose. He had a distressed expression on his face, Jaskier noticed and frowned.

Aniol was shaking as he urged, "Don't go inside, there's a few of us, but we’re not there anymore. I'm running away too, I had to warn you as soon as I saw you.” 

"Okay, let's go." Jaskier decided, putting a hand on his shoulder, and they left.

////////

Aniol and Jaskier found a hidden cave in the nearby forest, and decided to talk there.

"Tell me, my friend." Requested the troubadour. The other man was breathing hard, and he seemed very terrified.

"Athenea Project was a lie." Aniol pursed his lips into a distressed line, while Jaskier tried to scan his face with a concerned scowl. "They didn't want to monitor the use of magic and spells in the region. They wanted to eliminate all the Witchers and the sorceresses, all magic-users, and start a new order without magic - once and for all."

"What are you saying? Kill them all?" Jaskier stiffened in place, his face turning pale.

Aniol nodded, "They used us to track them and get information about their weaknesses. They were creating weapons so strong they can kill magic itself, along with the people that use it."

"That… That can't be true…" the bard uttered, walking away just a few steps from him, and giving him his back. Covering his mouth with his hand he closed his eyes in despair… He had just left Geralt alone. He was in danger.

"It is, Julian. I can't kill Marianne, she's… she's just a kid…" Aniol's voice cracked.

Jaskier turned around and watched him, "I know. What about the others?"

Aniol shook his head, "I know some of them are obeying. The ones that didn't are dead." Aniol gulped, and locked his eyes with his friend, "Marek had killed five Witchers and three sorceresses, then there's Antoine… he killed a couple of witches… and-"

"I get it." Jaskier cut him off, he knew deep down which ones of his colleagues were willing to kill cold-blooded, "Why didn't I know about this?"

"They fear you." Aniol uttered, with hope in his eyes, "You are the only one capable of stopping this. The rebels are looking for you."

Jaskier chuckled darkly and looked away, "And by rebels you mean… those who don't follow Oxenfort's orders." The bard flicked his eyes to Aniol, the man nodded silently, "How many?"

"Four. The only survivors. I was about to join them."

Jaskier bit his lower lip anxiously, then he rushed out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Aniol yelled behind him.

"I will cut the head off it all." The bard clenched his jaw in rage.

"Gadnir is not in Oxenfurt!" 

Jaskier wheeled around with eyes wide open, "Did he run?" Aniol lowered his head, exhausted, "Of course he did, that fucker… he hid himself, like the shit he is." Jaskier ducked his face back, he put both hands on his hips, then he recalled, "Aniol," the bard had that fire in his eyes, his old friend knew it. He had a plan. "Go with the rebels, find Gadnir's location. We are trained spies, so: spy. I will catch up with you in two weeks in Birmthon." Jaskier grabbed Aniol's hand and locked eyes, "We will cut off the head and the rest of the body will turn weak. So weak, we will be able to kill them all."

Aniol smirked, and nodded, "I knew you'd be the one to guide us, Julian."

Jaskier smiled back, "Go, brother. I will find Geralt and we will join forces with the Witchers and sorceresses."

Aniol hugged him tight, and disappeared in the forest.

Jaskier's eyes sparkled. Staring at the other side of the woods he gave a deep breath, and left. He had to find Geralt before the Redaninans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier decides to come back with Geralt because he's in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to handle a very awkward moment...

Chapter 2

Geralt was drunk, really drunk… he was trying to make his way to Roach in the stable outside the tavern. 

He had lost everything, Yen, Jaskier… 

Why was he like this? Pushing away the only ones that cared for him. Why was it always the wrong, hurtful words that came out from his mouth like knives cutting everything in their way? Yes he was strong, had big muscles, and was a Witcher skilled with a sword… but feelings? He sucked.

But… Witchers don't feel, right? So… he shouldn't feel shit. 

Geralt chuckled darkly, how pitiful he was. 

An imperceptible sound caught his attention. A normal human ear wouldn't hear it, but Geralt did. He lifted his eyes to the side, and continued walking, this time on alert. Someone was following him. Not just one, but three men. The Witcher decided to wait for their attack, sensing their steps getting close.

Finally a man appeared in front of him in the dark, with two more stepping up behind the Witcher.

"Butcher of Blaviken. Good evening." Smirked the one facing him.

Geralt frowned, he recognized those clothes. A slim black armor, and dark blue ribbons wrapping his arms, they were assassins, spies from Oxenfurt. But, what were they doing here? What business did they have with a Witcher like him?

"You are warriors from Oxenfurt." Growled Geralt, he turned around to catch sight of the others too, " What do you want from me?"

"From a Witcher? Nothing," the spy laughed, "My name is Zarek of Zywiec. And I'm here to kill you, in the name of the New World Order."

Geralt smirked and cocked his head to the side, "And which order is that?"

Zarek took his sword and uttered with a threatening tone, "A world without magic and monsters." He said and threw a bottle with some weird liquid on Geralt.

"What are you doing?" Growled the Witcher. His vision turned blurry, he shook his head slightly, the three spies were laughing and surrounding him. The White Wolf tried to reach his sword but he lost his balance, stumbling to kneel on the floor, "What did you do to me?"

"Why? Feeling dizzy? This is not the alcohol. No, no." Zarek mocked him, "We’ve been spying on your kind for a decade, and we learned a couple of things. This elixir for example, is weakening your human half."

Geralt frowned, "My human what?"

"It’s poison, Witcher. So we won't have mercy on your soul now, as if you have one, hybrid." The three men pointed at him with their sword, and pulled back to stab him, when someone jumped from the trees. Pushing the ringleader away, the person stood guard in front of Geralt.

"Julian!" Shouted Zarek. The White Wolf raised his eyes to his savior, it looked like Jaskier… could it be?

"Zarek, I warn you, don't you get close to him." Yes… it was him, that was his voice… Geralt was so confused. Jaskier had a sword in his hands. He needed to protect him from these murderers… but… did... Zarek recognized him?

"Stay away from him." Jaskier threatened them, the other two hiding behind their leader. There was fear in their faces. 

Zarek let out a laugh, "So it is true? You are, indeed, a deserter? You abandoned your duties for him?"

"I won't answer that." Replied Jaskier. Geralt blinked again, his blurry eyes were recovering, but his legs still felt heavy.

"Well then, I will have the honor of killing the best spy of Oxenfurt." Smirked Zarek.

Julian gulped, and glanced a look at Geralt, the Witcher was staring back at him with puzzlement in his face.

The spies took advantage of that moment, and jumped with their swords towards the bard.

Jaskier moved fast, and two men were dead on the ground in just a second. Geralt opened his eyes widely, "Jas… Jaskier?" He murmured, but the bard wasn't listening to him. He was facing Zarek, who walked around him, grinning.

"You are still good at this, I thought that maybe all those years out of the service would have made you rusty and slow. I was wrong."

Jaskier wrinkled his nose, and took position.

Zarek swallowed, he knew it was his end, his smile faded, "Why, brother? Why did you choose him and not us?"

Jaskier's blue eyes lit up with anger, "That's not an answer I want to give you - especially as a last wish before you die." He muttered, teeth clenched, and with just a few fast steps, they were fighting again. The bard was so lethal in finding his mark, Zarek was on his knees in seconds. Breathing hard and bleeding profusely, their eyes met again.

"Long live Oxenfurt." Zarek stuttered, coughing blood and falling dead to the ground.

Jaskier stood in the middle of the corpses, looking at them thoughtfully. Geralt put a hand on a log and helped himself stand up. All while watching Jaskier in amazement.

The bard scratched the back of his head, and sighed, "Fuck, I should’ve left one alive and interrogated him about where Gadnir is," he let a tiny scream of frustration out, "I am rusty after all, damn!"

"Jaskier?" The Witcher called to him, and the troubadour wheeled around gracefully to see him.

"Hey," Jaskier tried to smile, but his face was full of fear and shame.

"What does this mean?" Geralt frowned and approached him. He was feeling better, but his mind was full of confusion, why would Jaskier fight as if he was…

"I'm a spy too, Geralt, from Oxenfurt." The bard uttered, pursing his lips, waiting for his friend to blow up in his face. 

But the White Wolf remained puzzled, incredulous, then his eyes drifted to the sword Jaskier had in his hand, dripping blood. And then he darted his gaze to the bodies on the floor, and back to his friend, "All this time? How could that be possible?"

Jaskier frowned, why wasn't Geralt yelling at him? Maybe he needed a moment to think and then… "I was assigned to you, at first, I had to collect information about your activities, but…" the bard started cleaning his sword with his handkerchief. He sighed, "But then I became your friend and…" Jaskier swallowed, and put his sword in his sheath at his waist, he locked his blue eyes with Geralt's confused golden ones, "I… couldn't keep doing that, so… I just decided to follow you, and sing of your adventures, your praises and…" the bard tilted his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this before. I had to protect you."

Geralt shook his head slightly, to protect him? Jaskier lied to protect him?

"That makes no sense and you know it." Geralt muttered, now he seemed mad. 

Jaskier swallowed, and lowered his face. Ashamed he continued, "I know. Mostly because I kept my true identity hidden from you, and now they are looking for you to kill you anyway… so…"

"What is this new world order they were talking about?" Geralt cut him off. He had a knot in his throat and anger was burning in his gut, but he was trying to put that to the side, he was thinking about Ciri, and Yen, and all his friends in danger.

"They know everything about Witchers and sorceresses and…" Jaskier out his hands on his hips, and dropped his eyes to the ground, "And hybrids… like Ciri… Yen… and…"

"Me." Growled Geralt. 

"Yes. We need to find Ciri, I have a plan to keep her safe." Said Jaskier, giving a step towards him. Geralt immediately took a step back, as if his friend was a stranger. The bard noticed it, and pressed his lips into a straight line, taunt with sadness, "There's a few of us that are against Oxenfurt, they're trying to track the head of this madness, but in the meantime, we need to get Ciri to a safe place. Somewhere she will be powerfully guarded, and spread the word to the Witchers and sorceresses. We need to work together on this." Geralt was still looking at him suspiciously. Jaskier huffed, "Please, it's me, and I'm trying to help here. I won't let these people hurt the ones I care about. Believe me. You can yell at me later, but now, we have to find Ciri. And I know where she is." Their eyes met for a few seconds, then Geralt nodded silently, and they left without saying another word to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt go to visit an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep fighting about the lies...

Chapter 3

"Nenneke… is a spy too?" Geralt was puzzled. He and Jaskier were eating in a tavern, heads covered.

"Mmmh, I would say, not exactly, she was our leader before this clown Gadnir, she retired," Jaskier waved his hand as if he wasn’t simply explaining a whole new world to the Witcher. "She always was a very religious woman. And very skilled with butterfly swords. Just like her garrison, fifteen women that live with her in Melitele's Temple. It’s the perfect place to keep the Cub of Cintra safe."

Geralt laid back in his chair, and watched his friend eating another piece of pork with narrowed eyes, "You know a lot of shit, right?"

Jaskier didn't look at him, his eyes were on his plate, "I do, yes."

"How did you know where Ciri was?" 

Jaskier sighed heavily, and darted his eyes to him. He was still chewing, so he swallowed, and cleaned his mouth with the napkin. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, I know people… loyal people." Julian poured some ale into his glass, "They told me she's now with a farmer and his family. She's fine."

"Loyal people, huh?" Scoffed Geralt, he crossed his arms on his chest, still staring at him intensely.

Jaskier huffed, and glared back at him, "Do you want to talk about this now?" He defied him.

Geralt snorted, and went back to eating his pork, "Not now, I don't want indigestion."

"Fine." Jaskier muttered, in a bad mood. It caught the Witcher's attention.

They continued to eat in silence.

////////

By the end of the afternoon, they arrived at the farming family's home where Ciri was living with them.

The guy who opened the door stared, very surprised at the sight of the muscled Witcher. The man was obviously panicked, so Jaskier nudged him away from the door slowly as he stepped through, and smiled brightly, "Hi, honest man, we are here looking for Ciri? She's our friend's daughter." Jaskier patted Geralt's chest armor without looking back at him. Geralt frowned down at his hand, and then at the bard.

"You are his father?" The man scowled, baffled, then the little girl appeared behind, and when she recognized the Witcher of her dreams, she just ran to him and hugged him.

Geralt spreaded his arms and remained frozen, with round eyes staring at Jaskier. The troubadour was smiling.

The family said goodbye to Ciri, and they started their way towards Melitele's Temple.

Ciri was mounted on Roach, behind Geralt, and it was very pleasant watching them talking, and starting to get to know each other. Jaskier could notice a hint of shyness and fear in Geralt's voice. He knew his best friend so well, the bard was sure the tough Witcher was terrified in this new role he now held with Ciri. He was, indeed, her father. And that was a huge responsibility.

The little girl was an hybrid, just like Geralt. Powerful people with amazing skills. And Oxenfurt feared them the most. They were unpredictable, and there was not much information about them or their powers.

Even with Jaskier's contributions over the first three years, the data wasn't very clear.

After Julian had made his decision to stop informing, he had noticed that Gadnir had sent spies to watch him and to watch Geralt in different circumstances. But they never did more than just observe. 

It was true Gadnir hated Julian, but mostly, he was afraid of him.

It was late at night, and they had to rest in the woods. Jaskier had bought extra food in the tavern thinking of Ciri too. So they ate and settled down to sleep, except for Julian. He just sat against a tree, with his sword between his legs, watching over them.

Geralt woke up in the middle of the night and saw him, the Witcher pursed his lips. Jaskier seemed like an old warrior, waiting for a war. His heart ached, unexplainably. He stood up and approached the bard.

"Go get some rest, I will watch for now." The Witcher waved his hand, pointing at the empty spot by the fire. 

Jaskier raised his head to him frowning, "Are you playing kindly with me?" He smirked.

Geralt snorted, and looking away, he growled, "Go, before I regret it."

Jaskier huffed a little chuckle, and raising his both hands, he added, "Fine, I was kidding. It would be good to get some sleep." The bard stood up and stretched his arms. Geralt was glaring at him, the moonlight made him look like an angelic apparition. The bard caught him staring, and he raised his eyebrows seductively, "Don't fall for me now that you know I can be rough and manly."

Geralt blinked, flustered, and flicked his eyes away, "Shut up, Jaskier." He rushed, sitting in the same place the bard had been seconds ago. Jaskier chuckled and laid down the grass. Geralt darted his eyes slowly to him again, and gulped. He was so confused.

//////////

The next morning they started on their way to the Temple, and reached it by noon.

Ciri was a blessing as they travelled, talking to both of them. She was smart and lovely. 

Geralt and Nenneke spoke for hours, and when he didn't seem mad at her at all, Jaskier felt offended. Why was Geralt so angry with him and not a hint of annoyance towards Nenneke? Wasn't Jaskier his friend too? At least… he meant something more to the Witcher than just a friend, right?

The bard shoved that thought away from his head, and noticed Ciri was glancing at him with a grin. Julian smiled back and narrowed his eyes.

"You look worried." She said.

"Do you think so, child? Why should I?" He replied, amused.

She nodded, "Because my father is still mad at you. But he cares about you, so… don't be sad. Everything is gonna be just fine. I know it." She said, placing a kiss on Jaskier's cheek.

The bard chuckled, "You are a sweet child, and thank you." He whispered, touching Ciri's nose with tenderness.

/////////

By the end of the day, they had left Ciri in safe hands and were on the road towards Kaer Morhen. There was silence again.

The bard eyed Geralt a couple of times. When they decided to rest in the forest, Jaskier coughed awkwardly, they had eaten around the warmth of another lit fire. The White Wolf crossed his arms on his chest.

"Nenneke told me Yennefer and Jester have joined forces with another sorceress in Cintra." Uttered the Witcher, eyes on the ground.

"Oh, he speaks!" Jaskier raised both hands to the sky, mocking.

Geralt showed his dimples of discontent, "Do you want to know, or…?"

"Continue, please." Jaskier laid back against a log, and waved his hand towards him.

The White Wolf snorted, and looked away, "There are Witchers and sorceresses being murdered by these magic weapons… they weaken us and then… kill us. Just like what those guys wanted to do with me." Their eyes met, "Just like you said."

"I didn't lie to you. Well, not then," the bard lowered his head huffing, with a hint of shame, "Cintra is the principal city for magic. So it's understandable Yen wants to protect it and all the people that live there. It’s powerfully warded, a fortress. Redaninans will go for it for sure."

"Do you think they stand a chance?" Geralt questioned, the worry tangible in his words.

The bard took his sword and placed it between his legs, "I'm sure of it. Yen and Jester are strong and smart."

Geralt thought about it for a second, Jaskier watched him in silence.

"So, they're together again, right? Jester is Yen's first lover…" 

"I don't want to talk about that." Geralt growled, and laid down the grass, giving Jaskier his back.

"Fine, good talk." Whispered the bard to himself. It was obvious Geralt still had feelings for Yennefer. 

////////////

Jaskier heard steps, in the middle of the night, he turned his head to Geralt, and the Witcher was already awake, grabbing his sword silently, they crossed gazes. The bard nodded, and suddenly, there were four Redaninans jumping from the trees attacking them with their swords.

Steel against steel, shining in the moonlight, they seemed locked in a deadly dance.

Jaskier pushed a taller assailant against a log, and stabbed the second coming from behind, wheeling gracefully. Geralt had sliced one, and now the other spy was staring at him, waiting for the right moment to cross steel. 

Jaskier walked towards the guy on the ground he had just pushed, he was still alive. His eyes flicked to Geralt again, the fight seemed hard, but the Witcher ended it quickly, stabbing the spy in the neck. Their eyes met, bloody faces staring at each other, breathing hard. Jaskier decided it wasn't the moment to drool about how hot Geralt looked, so he put his foot on the neck of the guy on the ground, and touching his cheek with the sharp of his sword, he asked, "Where's Gadnir?"

The guy laughed and spat blood, his eyes darted to Jaskier, then to Geralt who had come up behind him, "Do you think I would tell you?"

"I think you are about to die, so… why don't you give up a little bit of information, just like old times?" Jaskier smirked, pressing his foot deep on his throat. Geralt side eyed him, amazed.

"I won't tell you about him, but maybe I can tell you another thing you will find interesting… we are having fun, as we never did…" the guy laughed, and coughed, Jaskier pressed his foot even harder, the spy groaned, "If I were you, I would rush my steps… Kaer Morhen is about to fall." He smirked. Geralt opened his eyes in despair, and Jaskier frowned with anger, "Long live-"

Jaskier carved his sword into the spy's head, "Don't even think about it." He uttered, then he turned around to face his friend, "We have to go." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier arrives at Kaher Morhen just on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One heated battle.

Chapter 4

With the sun rising, Jaskier and Geralt arrived at Kaer Morhen, the front door was burning, and there were a couple of young Witchers dead on the ground.

"They're apprentices." Observed Geralt with anger in his face. They dismounted before entering the castle, and while they were reaching the principal hall, they found young lifeless Witchers all over the place. Geralt was getting more and more nervous.

Once in the hall, Jaskier pulled him to the side, because there was Vesemir with dozens of pupils, surrounded by ten Redanians. 

"Where are the others?" Whispered Geralt, with narrowed eyes.

"They're not here." Murmured Jaskier, his blue eyes focused on the scene, "You go by the right, I will go by the left. Don't let them touch you or get too close, they have those weapons, remember?" Jaskier turned his head to him now, he looked decided, calm. It was obvious he was used to this. Geralt knew it wasn't time to admire Jaskier's beauty in his new role of badassery, so he nodded.

"You, old man. You like to teach your pupils by example, right?" the Redanians leader scoffed, walking at a threatening pace towards Vesemir. He took a little bottle from his suit and waved it in front of the wise Witcher, "Then show them what we are willing to do with all of you scum." The spy smirked. He was about to open the bottle, when his arm was sliced by a quick movement of Jaskier’s sword, spilling the liquid to the ground.

The spy let a painful shout out, and he grabbed his wound, turning around to see Geralt and Jaskier behind his garrison, ready to fight. Vesemir smiled, relieved.

"Julian!" Screamed the leader, "Why? What?"

"So many questions, brother, I prefer to cut first, and then," he pointed at the spies with his sword, "If any of you are still alive after my friend and I cut you…" His steel was pointing back at the leader. The bard had a grim expression on his face now, "Then… we can talk. But I will choose the topic."

The spy pursed his lips and waved his hand, all the garrison moved and began attacking Geralt and Jaskier. Vesemir ordered the pupils to run away as he took his sword too, jumping into the battle.

Jaskier moved like lightning. Geralt could see him almost dancing among the Redanians, and taking their lives with just one or two swipes of his sword. Why wasn't Geralt able to see that in him before? The bard was a perfect murder machine.

Vesemir was fighting against two spies, the old man still had it.

Geralt swung out his second sword too, because his two opponents were very skilled.

The taller fell first, and the second tried to attack him from the back. The Witcher turned around and stabbed his chest with a fast movement.

Vesemir cut through the last of his enemies, and they both saw Jaskier swinging like a gazelle, and slicing through the last four men.

Geralt felt he was breathing for the first time.

Jaskier approached the leader, he was bleeding profusely on the ground.

"You are not so rusty after all, Gadnir is right to fear you." The spy coughed blood, and tried to raise his eyes to Julian.

"I suppose you won't tell me where Gadnir is." The bard flicked his eyes to him.

"I just lost my garrison… and I'm about to die. I admire you, do you know that, Julian?"

"I don't even remember your name."

"You don't know me, I'm Mikai." The spy coughed again, and spat more blood, his eyes met Jaskier's blues, "He is hidden in the mountains of Mirina."

Jaskier watched him eyes wide open.

"Go, serve yourself." Mikai said, laughing, then he let his last breath out.

Jaskier and Geralt were helping with the bodies as Vesemir approached them, "Thank you, Jaskier."

Julian drifted his eyes to him for a second, Geralt was staring at him, muted, "I wish I could make things better. But I will kill that bastard for sure. So you, the boys, and everyone in this region, can keep living their normal lives." He sighed heavily, watching the pyres and the bodies in them with sorrow, "I'm so ashamed because I was once part of their organisation. Now it is time for me to erase them, I need that redemption." He ended, pulling a body onto his back.

"Jaskier, you look tired," said Vesemir. The bard turned his head slightly to him, causing the wise Witcher to smile, "Even heroes need a bath and sleep sometimes. When we finish here, you can use one of our chambers and stay for the night."

Jaskier nodded quietly, then his gaze was on his friend, who was still watching him. The bard walked away to the pyres.

"Where are Aiden and the others?" Asked Geralt, Vesemir darted his eyes to him.

"I sent them to the other cities. They needed help, when the deaths started."

"You should move from here too, it is not safe." The White Wolf uttered.

Vesemir drifted his tired eyes to him again, "We will. We have a place in one of the nearby regions, Lambert is there now. You should take care of your friend, I can recognize a man with many regrets and many nights spent awake." He was being bossy there, but Geralt understood. He had noticed that about Jaskier too. The White Wolf averted his eyes to his friend. So many regrets, right? A heavy weight on his shoulders… but just how heavy was it?

//////////

Vesemir was preparing a tray with food when Geralt appeared behind him, "Everything is settled for your departure, Vesemir."

The old Witcher turned his head slightly towards him, "I just talked with Jaskier, I offered to help him by delivering a message to his rebel colleges hidden in Birmthon. It’s on our way. We have to tell them where the head of Oxenfurt is. He was doubtful at first but…"

Geralt huffed a little chuckle, "You convinced him."

"Of course I did." Smiled Vesemir. He patted Geralt's shoulder and gave him the tray with the food. "You should be more grateful to him. I’ll see you soon." The wise man left.

Geralt watched the food, and then pursed his lips.

He went to Jaskier's chamber, the door was half opened. So he went in, almost dropping the tray at the sight of a naked Jaskier standing there with soaked hair, smooth skin, a couple of scars on his chest. With his well built body in front of the Witcher, the bard smirked, enjoying how Geralt's eyes were on his cock now. 

"Don't you know how to knock?" Jaskier scoffed, he couldn't avoid the fact that those hungry eyes were on him, so he averted his gaze to the robe over his bed. With a slight blush on his cheeks he reached for it gracefully.

Geralt reacted, shaking his head and blinking, he put the tray on the table, and gulped, trying not to stare at him again.

"I brought you food. Vesemir and the pupils are on their way to Birmthon." Geralt said this and then cleared his throat. His eyes flicked slowly to his friend again. Jaskier had the robe on, and still looked beautiful.

"Thank you." 

"Are you their leader?" Asked Geralt, crossing his arms across his chest.

The bard wheeled around and glanced at him, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Geralt stiffened in his place, "You are a skilled assassin." The Witcher didn't mean to sound rude, but there were still so many unspoken things inside of his head, he was still mad at him for lying.

Julian darted his eyes to him, scowling, then he huffed a little laugh of disbelief, "Fine, let's talk." He clapped his hands and approached him with a dominant attitude. Geralt gave a step backwards, instinctively.

"Is now finally a good time to talk, Julian?" The White Wolf uttered.

Jaskier tilted his head to a side and narrowed his eyes, putting both hands on his hips, "Oh, is that so? Maybe because you are avoiding the topic, but always throwing it in my face."

"Why did you do it?" Asked Geralt.

The bard approached him, they were inches from each other, "Do what? Lie to you? Kill people?"

"Why did you stay by my side?" Geralt muttered. Locking his golden eyes with the bard.

Jaskier scowled, "Yes, why did I? Right?" 

"You just wanted to use me." Growled the Witcher.

Jaskier lost his temper, and pinned Geralt against the wall, putting his arm on the White Wolf’s chest, pressing hard, his blue eyes burning. Geralt's heart was racing, he felt his blood running fast. Something unexplored and exciting was filling his whole body. His dick twitched. Oh yes, he liked this.

"If I wanted to use you, I would have already. And if I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it the first day." Jaskier murmured, their breath mixing, and their lips brushing.

Geralt swallowed, and pushed Jaskier back a little to drop his gaze to the bard's delightful mouth. Then their eyes met again. The White Wolf was getting hard, Jaskier noticed the tension between them, and how his cock was reacting to it, so he released him, "Go, I have to sleep. We will need to leave in a couple of hours; we have a long trip." Jaskier turned his back.

Geralt licked his lips, he couldn't help his eyes running down and enjoying Jaskier's beautiful silhouette, outlined by the robe.

"Rest well, Jaskier." Murmured the Witcher, walking away.

Jaskier turned his head to the door. That had been wild…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt surrenders to Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! With some spicy scene...

Chapter 5

They were on the road again before the sun rose. Silently mounting their fast horses.

Neither of them talked about what happened last night. The silence was getting very uncomfortable.

The night surprised them, so they decided to rest, lighting a fire in the woods. They ate, and when they were about to search for the blankets rolled up on the horses, Geralt coughed awkwardly, and said with a thin voice, "Vesemir said I should be grateful to you, so… thank you."

Jaskier averted his eyes from him, "So you are just saying it because Vesemir asked you to."

The moonlight was shining in each corner of Jaskier's perfect features, Geralt felt his heart racing, how could it be that he had never seen Jaskier as he truly was? The bard was dangerously dragging him deeper and deeper into his blue eyes. How blind had he been? This feeling, inside his chest, it was a huge ball of snow, smashing him in that moment.

Jaskier noticed his friend had that gaze again, hunger, passion, submission… "Are you surrendering to me, Geralt?" The bard whispered, approaching slowly. Tilting his head slightly, just to give it the perfect angle, the White Wolf followed the bard's pace. Closing his eyes before his mouth could taste the troubadour, the Witcher whispered…

"I am…"

They kissed, sweet and tender, but quickly it became passionate and heated. Both men were trying to undress the other, as fast as they could, laughing and smiling in the process because they wore so many layers.

"You are a hungry Witcher…" Jaskier muttered, biting Geralt's neck softly.

"And you are a beautiful spy." Whined the Witcher. Jaskier captured his lips, and his tongue was playing inside of that delicious mouth.

"I'm just a bard tonight, so take me as I am." Jaskier cupped Geralt's face, and locked his eyes with him. He was honest as he stated, "I love you. That's why I stayed, because I love you."

Geralt couldn't handle the fire that consumed his whole senses, he pressed his lips against Jaskier’s, overwhelmed with need and passion.

"Jaskier… my Jaskier…" he whispered between kisses.

They laid down slowly on the grass, already naked, feeling skin against skin, their cocks rubbing, painfully hard. Jaskier went down and kissed Geralt's cock, worshipping him slowly and devotedly, tonguing up the sides, and stroking him softly. Geralt moaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

"I'm so ready for you, my Witcher, I have dreamt about this so many times…" whispered Jaskier, reaching Geralt's lips, and kissing him softly. The White Wolf put his hands on Jaskier's back, helping him up to sit on his lap. Jaskier guided Geralt's hard dick inside his impatient hole, until it was totally buried in him. They both whimpered in unison.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good, Jaskier, so good."

Jaskier started to move his hips, up and down, and Geralt followed his rhythm, his hands on the bard's waist.

"You are so gorgeous, Geralt, so, so gorgeous, ah…" Jaskier put both his hands on Geralt's shoulders, when the Witcher decided to stroke the bard's hard dick.

The bard let a shout of pleasure out. He quickened his movements, and both men came at the same time.

The Witcher lowered his lover into his arms, and embraced him tightly from behind, kissing his neck with tender words. "I love you too." He whispered. Jaskier smiled happily. Then, the White Wolf pulled up a blanket, covering them, and they slept like that the rest of the night.

////////

They woke up in the morning, still in that position. Jaskier decided to kiss his forearm and the Witcher moved and purred.

"Morning, my wolf, we need to go soon, we have five more hours until Mirina's mountains." The bard announced, Geralt sank his whole face in towards Jaskier's neck.

"Right, there's a world out there to save." He smiled.

///////////

They arrived at Mirina, and from the first second they focused on the entrance to a huge cave carved by human hands down the mountain.

They spotted five guards, so they stared at each other, and without wasting time, they made their plan.

There were two guards speaking in a corner when Jaskier appeared at the entrance, singing. The two men took defensive positions, but Jaskier raised his hands, faking fear.

"No, please, I came just to offer my services, I'm a troubadour," The bard waved his hand, and pouted seductively, one of the guards smiled dumbly, but the second frowned.

"Wait, where's your lute?" The scowling guard cocked his head searching for something on Jaskier's back. The troubadour opened his eyes widely.

Geralt jumped from behind, and stabbed the smiling one. The other guard tried to take his sword but Jaskier grabbed him from the back, pulled his arms to his neck, and then fractured his cervical spine. The men fell dead to the ground.

"My lute is in a safe place, thank you." He answered, taking his sword in his hands, Geralt was staring at him in awe, "What?" Asked the bard, smirking.

"You look so hot doing your spy things…"

"I look hot doing anything, my Witcher," Jaskier scoffed, passing by him and winking at the White Wolf. Geralt huffed a little laugh and followed him.

When all the guards were defeated, they were able to get inside the cave. The corridors were dark with a dim light in each corner. They found four more guards until finally they reached the hall.

"I don't like this, it's too easy…" whispered Jaskier.

"I know what you mean…" growled the Witcher.

"Even so…" Jaskier pushed the door and he found Gadnir waiting for him, standing alone in the middle of the room, hands behind his back.

"Julian Pankratz. Our best man. The legend." Gadnir had grey hair, neatly gathered in a braid. He was slim, with brown eyes. Wearing the Redanian uniform. "You finally found me."

"Stop this now, Gadnir." Requested Jaskier, stiffing in his place.

"I'm so sad you are not able to see the purity of this project." The leader sighed heavily.

"You have murdered enough people now. You have to stop." Jaskier's voice sounded like a plea.

Gadnir smirked, "So, now you have a heart." He mocked, the bard pursed his lips, Geralt eyed him, "You've killed more than me. And these are not people," the man was approaching him now, with narrowed eyes, "They're scum." His gaze flicked to Geralt, "And they need to be erased, for the greater good."

"You are nuts." Jaskier clenched his jaw.

Gadnir smiled, "Not just me." He said this, and dozens of spies appeared surrounding them.

Geralt and Jaskier looked around, then their eyes were on Gadnir again. 

The spies attacked them, they were fast, and Julian and Geralt tried to defend themselves, but Jaskier's attention was on Gadnir, who was trying to escape.

"I wouldn't put my attention on me, Pankratz, remember we have methods with your Witcher." Yelled the leader, then Jaskier turned his face to see that one of the spies was trying to throw that strange liquid on Geralt. He was about to yell at him when an arrow broke the bottle, and a second one carved into the spy's chest, throwing him against the wall. All eyes were now on the back of the hall, where a huge window showed Aniol and the rebels arriving. Jaskier smiled, and then he turned his head towards Gadnir, the guy was still in reach.

So the bard ran to him, the leader took his sword, the steel clanging together sharply. 

"You don't understand, magic ruined this world, we have the power to make things better." Gadnir's eyes were full of fear. Jaskier could see it.

"I understand you have to die." The bard crinkled his nose, and wheeling around, he thrust the sword through Gadnir's abdomen, ending his life. His eyes darted to the battle, all the spies were dead or on their knees, they had won. Geralt was staring at him, with proud eyes, and breathing hard. Jaskier smiled.

They won.

/////////////

Oxenfurt was history now. Aniol and the others said goodbye, searching for a new life, ready to start all over again.

Geralt and Jaskier were on their horses again, even Roach seemed happier. Jaskier was humming a song, there was no rush, and they were enjoying their time together.

"What are you going to do now, Jaskier?" Asked Geralt, as the bard drifted his eyes to him. Was Geralt really asking him that? Didn't he know it already? The bard smirked.

"I'm gonna get my lute back again, then I will travel the world singing." He said, raising his eyes to the sky. The night was almost upon them.

Geralt turned his head sharply to him with round eyes, but he didn't say a word.

When they were preparing the food and the blankets, Geralt hugged Jaskier by the back, and snuggled his nose into Jaskier's nape.

"Why are you gonna travel the world? Why don't you stay with me?" The Witcher moaned, pressing his crotch against Jaskier's ass. The bard moved his hips back slightly, to feel him more.

"I was kidding, I would never leave you." The bard turned around, and put his arms around his Witcher's neck, "We make a great team." He mocked, and they kissed almost all night long.

The End


End file.
